The Good Doctor
by Amaranth Rencor
Summary: After the loss of his wife, Jin swears to never look at another woman, or fall in love ever again. Will he truly be able to live up to his word, or will he simply bend a rule or two..? Jin/ multiple, SLASH.
1. Prologue

Aaah. I felt I needed to get out my Harvest Moon obsession a little. So have a little drabble about Jin and his past wife.  
>I think I meant for this to be on Waffle Island (that's ToT, right...?), but I'm turning this into a more light-hearted fic, if that's possible right now hahahaha~ But I'm going to pretend he's moved from Waffle to Castenet or some such.<br>So we know, this will turn out to be a slash fic. Mostly. I might throw a curve ball. I want to play this fic by ear and just let it take me where it will, if that's alright.

If anything is confusing, or there are any errors, please tell me! This was a one-sitting, no planning type up. And it's kind of late eheh.. I don't beta my stuff and I should I am sorry OTL  
>But please enjoy regardless! I feel like I went too fast aaaah OTL;;<p>

I fixed a few of the errors I caught. I still can't make it flow as smooth as I want it to though..

* * *

><p>For a time, I thought I had found everything I could have possibly wanted. Life on a quiet island doing what I had always wanted, surrounded by wonderful people. Time both crept by and went a million miles a minute in different respects. It was not an awful lot of variance from day to day, but there was enough to keep me content. I would go into the clinic early and leave late, working on small prescriptions.<p>

It was a blessing that people rarely caught sick on the island, and even if they did, normally simple bed rest would cure the worst of the symptoms. In some dark recess of my mind, I would selfishly hope someone would come to the clinic for more than a sprained wrist or dry cough. Such a terrible thing for a doctor to think; I would become furious with myself for ever even allowing such a dark desire to even fleetingly cross my mind. It was on one of the walks I would take to cool off from one such instance that I had the privilege of meeting _her_…

I'll never forget her voice: the way she would give thoughtful answers in gentle, lilting tones, as though her phrases were carefully, painstakingly stitched together with the prowess of the finest poet. There was depth in everything she said, and I was entranced by her. I wanted to know everything and anything about her that I could. I was quickly ensnared in love's grip. I was sure that I looked like a fool around her, I constantly faltered in my normally even speech, which she either never noticed, or politely ignored. She began to drop by the clinic with bundles of herbs that she would find. I always kept the clinic well stocked, but could never turn down such thoughtful gifts, what I didn't use in medicine, I would brew tea out of and invite her to enjoy a cup. Soon I was following her around like a lost dog when ever I wasn't required at the clinic. Even my grandmother noticed, taking great pleasure in pronouncing me the "most wonderful kind of sick". It took me quite some time and a great deal of prodding to finally understand she meant "love-sick" and not some sort of strange illness.

This woman I had met by chance… She was the woman of my dreams- the love I had never known I would want. I had been so involved in my medical studies, that while I had been considering finding a relationship of some kind, it had never quite taken precedence. Now it had, and I wanted nothing more than to spend my life with this enchanting soul.

Proposing to her was the second happiest day of my life. Without tears or any sort of shock, she accepted. It was as if she had been waiting, and known I was about to ask for her hand. It was always like that for us, it was like our minds were linked and we were one person and not two. We slid easily into marriage together, owning a house big enough for a family, since we had plans for our future.

I loved how relaxed I felt around her. She was ready and willing to start our own family any time I was. We moved to the beat of the same drum at levels so intimate I hadn't known existed. She would often joke about how a doctor could know so much about the heart but somehow know nothing about his own.

"The human heart is so much more complicated than what's in those thick books of yours, you know."

Not even a year after we were wed, she told me we were going to be parents. I'm not sure how long I stood slack-jawed before finally taking her in my arms, tears of joy spilling from both our eyes. Parenthood was a big step, but I felt like I could do anything with her. We had decided that it would happen when it did, be it now, or years down the road. Our friends and family all gathered and threw together a celebration in our honour.

I felt like I was on top of the world.

But, of course… All good things must come to an end. When you hit rock bottom, you can only go up, so perhaps the principle works the same in reverse..? I hadn't thought there to be a limit to the sky, but I seemed to have found life's limitation to "up", and the only option left was to fall. No, plummet would be a more apt choice of words.

It just happened so fast… She grew suddenly ill, her glowing skin taking on a sickly, grey pallor. I worked tirelessly, day and night, trying to find a solution for her. I couldn't pinpoint what it was that was slowly killing her, and our unborn child. Nothing seemed to work. One night, I became so livid, I tore all records of previous attempts to shreds. I snapped angrily at anyone who was unfortunate to be in my path or who tried to help.

No one could help me- help her. I was failing. My wife was dying before my very eyes and I was clueless and powerless to stop it. Never in my entire life had I felt so small. What was worse was she smiled the entire time, as if to be some comfort to me. I could see she was in pain, the way her cool hand shook as it took mine and the thin, tight line her lips would force an almost believable smile out of. But she still encouraged me and said that she knew I was doing my best.

"No matter what the outcome is, don't blame yourself, Jin… All things in life happen for a reason."

It was the first time in our relationship that I had ever felt so angry at her. How could she say such a thing, she was going to live and we would raise our child. Together.

I could feel my voice cracking and hot tears sear tracks down my cheeks.

It wasn't long after that she died. My failure was complete and absolute. As a husband, as a doctor. I was fit to be neither.

When my head was clear some days after the funeral, I realized something. It had been my fault.

Something more than mundane, routine easy-fix clinic visits. I got a rapid-onset illness with no name and no cure. I had gotten what I had wished for.

Maybe it was foolish to think that, but grief knows no logic, and I suppose I deserved it for ever wishing ill-will on anyone else.

I begged the Harvest Goddess to take me instead, and bring my family back, though, to no avail.

I was dead inside for months afterward. I couldn't shake the guilt. I hadn't meant to let my grandmother take on the entire clinic, and still helped if there were any serious cases to be attended to, but I just couldn't find it in myself to leave the house, though it was probably the worst place in the world for me to be. I would sit on our…Rather, _my_ now entirely-too-large bed and gaze despondently into the darkened corner of the room at the unused crib as it gathered dust. It had been a gift from her parents. I avoided it at all costs. I oft thought of taking it down, but knew I could never so much as get within spitting-distance of it as I was. It could very well stay there until it rotted to the ground, or until the house was demolished, or until I was gone, in one way or another. I wasn't about to touch it, that was all I knew for certain.

…Even now, years later, though I have gone back to the clinic and taken up my old hours once more, I am haunted my this. I don't know what to do with my life. Ending it is pointless, but living is equally as pointless, and painful.

I can't stop thinking I bought this on myself, though I would never tell anyone that. If they knew…. It would be the end of me.

I keep to myself now, more than ever before. I try to live in the present, lest I be consumed by the past. The future is too daunting. I cannot look at something that was once so bright for me in the same way ever again.

I can't even use her name anymore. If, by some off chance it's ever brought up in conversation, I can't even hear it. Lips move, but sound doesn't come out. It's like my mind is trying to block her out from my current life, which is arguably more painful than having to face it.

Why did I have to go and fall in love?

Why is life so cruel?

Simply… I'll never let it happen again… I'll never look at another woman. I'll never listen to her voice or try to demystify her words. I'll not let myself go through this ever again.

I will never again fall in love.


	2. New Home

I eventually decided to move from Waffle Island. I felt guilty doing so, but the atmosphere was so heavy there now, I was being suffocated. I stayed until another doctor was able to make it to the island before grudgingly packing my belongings. I was up the entire night before doing some last minute organization and labelling so that everything would be easy to find and unpack once we got to the new island my grandmother, Irene, had staked out as our destination. The new island, Castanet, sounded quite similar to Waffle Island; it was small, full of friendly people and quiet.

Once I had finished labelling the final box in the wee hours of the morning, I found myself still restless, anxious about the coming move. I decided to take one final stroll around the place that had been my home for what felt like an eternity. I had forged a life here, it wasn't going to be easy to simply pick up and leave so suddenly. I would miss the beaches I would occasionally glance out upon from the clinic. I would miss Maple lake in all it's sparkling beauty in the twilight from my front window. Everything. I could traverse this island with my eyes closed. Surely I would find other scenery just as pleasing in my new home and eventually be able to walk backwards through Harmonica Town, but we humans find comfort in things we know. I supposed that moving would be beneficial, since there was little to no comfort to really be found here anymore, and it was that thought that spurred me on and kept me able to go through with leaving everything behind.

I found myself wandering onto the church grounds and sighed. Of all places my feet had to lead me…

I knew I couldn't leave without one final farewell.

I wove my way through the lines of grave stones to the one on the very end. I removed the wilted flowers from the vase at the side and replaced them with new, fresh-picked ones I had gathered earlier. A simple, small bouquet of lilies, daisies and lavender.

I sat on the ground, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, sitting in the late moonlight in silence. Just being here soothed all my worries. I had been afraid that I would feel anger and resentment when I came here. I wouldn't blame her if she hated me in the afterlife. After everything, I was abandoning her…

A gentle Spring breeze drifted by, sweeping my bangs to the side almost tenderly.

No… If anything, she wanted this for me. I just got that sense from being here, that she would want me to leave and become unburdened; to start anew.

"It's been so hard… How could I possibly leave you..?" I muttered under my breath, burying my head in my arms and taking even breaths.

The night gave no response; all was still around me, even the crickets were asleep. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Will you hate me…? No, no that doesn't seem right… but you'll miss me, won't you?" I cracked a smile at the gravestone.

"Yes… and I'll miss you too."

I sat there until the sun began to peek over the horizon, painting the sky a brilliant orange. Fatigue had long since been tugging at the edges of my mind and I was beginning to unravel, sitting on the damp grass and almost certainly getting unsightly stains on my lab coat. I always seemed to reach for it before any other jacket or coat I may have. Habit, I suppose.

When the earliest of birds began to sing, I stood, legs weak and shaky, and cast a final glance down to the wearing marble.

"I promise I'll come visit you… Both of you.. Wish me luck okay?"

Of course the reply was silence. But I had heard the answer, anyway.

As I left, I recalled something she had said to me often when she went on long trips to the city to see her family.

"Goodbye is never forever. It just means "God be with ye" until we meet again."

I hate ships.

I hate oceans and seas and I hate ships. Boats, too. I'm not even all that fond of swimming, really.

The rocking motion does absolutely nothing for me and I don't know why I thought this was a good idea.

As wonderful as Waffle Island was once I got there, I remember the ship ride in and it was absolute murder on my stomach. The tiny town did not have an airport and it seemed that Castanet shared this fatal flaw. I only hope that there is no welcome party or I may end up painting their shoes.

After a painful eternity, the captain (Pascal, I think he introduced himself as) mercifully announced our arrival and docked his vessel. I made to grab for the luggage, but Pascal seemed to have already made off with it. He was surprisingly strong for a man who looked so old. My grandmother took notice in this and followed after, chatting him up with a wry smile. Oh please, grandmother, no.

Choosing to ignore them both, I stumbled my way onto the dock, the feeling of actually being static now foreign and almost as nauseating as the motion once had been. To take my mind off it, I looked around the town from my low vantage point.

Small, just like Waffle Town, with all the little shops crammed close together in a mismatched, but loveable way. It seemed like I'd be able to slip into an easy life here, just as I'd thought. Save for how in the name of the Harvest Goddess we were supposed to know how to get anywhere with the maze of catwalks that connected the businesses and homes.

Glancing beside me, I saw a weathered lighthouse on a tiny island all to itself, connected to the mainland by a rickety-looking old bridge. Count me out exploring over there, then.

Beside it, pretty much behind the city, lay a small beach. It was littered with a few shells and strands of seaweed and was nothing impressive. All the same, I was mildly disappointed that I would not have the ocean-veiw from the clinic. Oh well… Wherever it was, maybe it had an equally stunning scape to take in for the small amount of time I would spend gazing out at it during work hours.

To the direct opposite side of the island was another outcropping of land, which led to who knows where. Topographically, this place was already vastly more diverse than Waffle Town. I didn't mind this. Though it would probably take me forever and a day to understand and fall into the flow of it all. The sudden sheer drops had their own appeal, their own charm.

Pascal led us through the somewhat awkward path full of twists and turns and short staircases to the town's clinic. It looked friendly, but tiny on the outside, and on the inside it was, surprisingly, friendly and tiny. Not all that different in space or vibe from my old one.

I walked into the larger of the two immediately visible rooms, taking in the worn desk, the few medical posters on the wall that were just a tad dated and the completely atrocious yellow curtains that hung almost sadly across the tall window. I walked there, first, pulling the fabric aside and unbarring the light to the room. For my efforts, I got a cloud of musty air and dust. With the light I could see that everything was arranged in a very square fashion on the floor plan. Each leg of each piece of the scant furniture was within the exact centre of the tile it was set upon and it seemed that whoever had owned the clinic previously would have bought the furniture specifically to fit just as it was. Everything was spaced precisely according to the tiling, one or two tiles apart. The bed was made so tightly, you could probably bounce a coin off it. Aside from the thin layer of dust, everything was in such prefect order it was unnerving. The last doctor must have been extremely organized and dedicated and even my own compulsive cleanliness and order system was dwarfed, it seemed. I felt a little nervous about how big the shoes were that I would have to fill.

I would have gone to open the drawers of the desk, but I wasn't quite ready to see numerous pencils of the same size and sharpness lined up perfectly.

Pascal helped us unload the rest of our things from the boat, tipped his hat and left for the dock once more.

"Jin, you've been moping all day," grandmother chided me as we waved the sailor off. I didn't have to turn to her to see the stern look on her face.

"You ought to go have a look around the island. It would be good for you. And besides, we need groceries, so you ought to find where we'll be getting them."

"But grandmother, what about the clinic? We have to set it up."

She shook her head, not a hair coming out of place. "Never you mind about unpacking, I can do that much, I am not, however, as young and spry as you are, my grandson. And we need dinner. Above all else, as the new doctor you should be acquainting yourself with the people here."

I sighed. A little deeper than I had intended to.

"Grandmother, we just got here, I'm tired, and why can't we go to the Inn for dinner tonight?"

"Jin." It was a reprimand. There was no arguing with her today.

With that, I left. I wasn't sure just how many people I could bother visiting since they would all be at work, being midday as it was. The town was quiet save for the lapping of the waves. It was lulling, and I allowed myself to slow my gait and close my eyes to indulge a little.

Immediately, I was back in Waffle Town. I was back home. I could hear, ever so faintly, a gentle song in a familiar voice that carried on the wind-

"_Excuse_ me. Do watch where you are going," someone, who was alarmingly close to me quipped, waking me from my memories.

When my eyes could focus again, I saw a young man standing beside, hands on his hips. His face tried not to show it but he was plainly near appalled.

I turned to him and gave a shallow bow, his icy eyes taking me apart as I did.

"I apologize, I wasn't watching where I was going. I didn't see anyone about, so …"

"Yes, that much I was aware of, which is why I told you to watch where you are going. What in the blazes were you doing? People _do_ come out of their houses, you know. They don'y expect to be bowled over by passerby. They don't appreciate it almost happening, either."

Whoever this was, he certainly was sarcastic, and her certainly didn't think much of me, judging by the glower he was still giving me, and the way his lip curled at having to tip his head back to actually meet my gaze, being around afoot shorter. Almost as if how dare anyone be taller than him, and then not be cut down to size by his sharp tongue? Like a spoiled, petulant child. He fit the bill in his vest and slacks, anyway.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Jin," I replied, bowing again. " I am the new doctor here, I just arrived today. I apologize once more for my carelessness, I wouldn't want you to be my first visit by my hand because I knocked you down."

He seemed surprised by this, whether I was still being civil, or because I was a doctor, I wasn't sure.

"Well… Then welcome to the town, doctor Jin… We are grateful that you have arrived, it has been a month since our last doctor had to leave, and although, thankfully, no one has gotten injured or sick, it has been a pressing matter on both my and my father's minds…" the blond stated, a sight warmer than before, choosing now not to look at me and direct his possible embarrassment elsewhere.

"You and your father?"

"Yes, mayor Hamilton. He's busy at the moment, but he should like to meet you when he has time. That is, when the both of you have time, as I am sure you are a busy man and have things to unpack…?"

The son of a mayor. That explained just about every aspect of his personality I had observed thus far.

"Yes, well, I have been forcibly removed from my clinic for the day to get the lay of the land. Though if you have any need, my grandmother will be able to help you." I gave him a smile, and he tensed just a little when he flicked his eyes back to me.

"Oh? If you should need a guide… I can show you the most pertinent places on the island…" His voice got softer. It was actually strange he hadn't introduced himself yet. Although for whatever reason, the blond seemed to be very flustered all of a sudden.

"I wouldn't know the name of my guide," I teased, expecting indignation as my reward.

His cheeks turned a very noticeable shade of red that extended up to the tips of his little ears as he stuck a shaky hand out.

"G-Gill, "he stuttered as I reached out and shook his hand.

"Gill. Well, I appreciate your offer, but I am sure you're busy, being the mayor's son. You learn pathways better by exploring them on your own, I think."

Gill seemed disappointed but simply nodded and bid me goodbye.

As I turned to leave, I heard a hard thud and hissed cursing. I would have turned back, but saved Gill his pride, letting the quietest chuckle escape me once I heard the door to what must have been his house open, and then violently slam shut again.

My first area of exploration was the expanse of hilly land that extended beyond the concrete bridge to the town.

Although I had just told my would-be guide it was better to learn for yourself the pathways and shortcuts around a new place, I hoped that I _would_ actually remember them, and more importantly, how to get back.


End file.
